fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Freddy and Peck
The Adventures of Freddy and Peck (or simply Freddy and Peck) is an American TV series that premiered on NickTV on July 4, 2015 and ended on March 11, 2017. It's a spinoff of Back at the Barnyard. Characters Main *Freddy: The main protagonist of the series. He is paranoid, dimwitted, mischevious, happy-go-lucky and Peck's best friend. He's also hyperactive, immature, childish and at-times ignorant. He still has a tendency to try to eat Peck. Voiced by Cam Clarke and has a singing voice provided by Dee Bradley Baker. *Peck: The main deuteragonist of the series. He is very intelligent and clumsy. He is Freddy's best friend. He is also naive, ditzy, cowardly, sensitive and childish. Voiced by Rob Paulsen and has a singing voice provided by E.G. Daily. Secondary *Otis: A carefree cow who hangs out with Freddy and Peck. Voiced by Chris Hardwrick. *Pip: Otis' mouse friend who hangs out with Freddy and Peck. Voiced by Jeff Garcia. *Abby: A bright cow who is Otis' love intrest who hangs out with Freddy and Peck. Voiced by Leigh Allyn Baker. *Bessy: A sassy, smart cow who dislikes Otis and his friends, and calls Freddy and Peck names like "mangy mongoose" and "Jinx". She also has a habit of calling them morons. Voiced by Wanda Sykes. *Pig: A dimwitted, obese pig who hangs out with Freddy and Peck. Voiced by Tino Insana. *Duke: A sheepdog who always wants to be leader of the barn. On this series, he's shown to grumpy and frustrated, especially when it comes to the sheep making snide remarks about him, but he still has a good heart. Voiced by Dom Irrera. *Inga: Freddy's love intrest who returned from "Endangered Liasions" and forgiven Freddy. She is Hanna's best friend. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Hanna: Peck's love intrest and is Inga's best friend. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. Minor *Farmer Buyer: Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. *Sheep: A flock of intelligent sheeps who highly dislikes Duke, and make snide comments about him, which constantly irritates him. Voiced by Chris Hardwrick, Leigh Allyn Baker, Cam Clarke, Rob Paulsen and Jeff Bennett. *Joey: One of Peck's students. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. *Macy: One of Peck's students. Voiced by Maile Flanagan. *Boyle: One of Peck's students. Voiced by Chris Hardwrick. *Everett: Voiced by Lloyd Sherr. *Etta: Voiced by Leigh Allyn Baker. *Maddy: Voiced by Madeline Lovejoy. *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Voiced by himself. Episodes Season 1 *Peck Lays an Egg / Bike Riding (July 4, 2015) After an egg falls from a tree and lands next to Peck where he sitting at, he believes he actually hatched an egg as he and Freddy start babysitting it. When Peck finds out that Freddy can't ride a bike, he teaches him how. *Freddy's Eyes / The Tree (July 11, 2015) Freddy goes blind so his friends buy him glasses. Freddy and Peck get stuck up a tree. *The Toilet / Barn Picture Day (July 18, 2015) After drinking too much water, Freddy and Peck try to find a place to use the bathroom. Freddy and Peck want to look good enough for "Barn Picture Day". *Double Date (July 25, 2015) Inga returns and wants to start all over with Freddy by going on a date with him as Peck and Hanna go on a date also. *Sindy's Comet / Sindy's Comet II: Meanwhile (August 8, 2015) Freddy, Peck, Pip and Pig take the kids out to the woods to see Sindy's Comet (a parody of Halley's Comet), but while telling scary stories, Peck disguises as a monster as they all knocked him out leaving him unconscious, so Freddy, Pip and Pig try to lead the kids up to the mountains to see the comet. Otis takes Abby and Bessy out for a wild night. Note: Freddy and Peck were absent in this episode. Also, these two episodes are two different perspectives of Freddy, Peck, Pig, Pip, Joey, Macy and Boyle and Otis, Abby and Bessy during the same comet night. (These episodes are similar to Harvey Beaks "Comet Night" episodes) *Peck's Overnight / Imagination World (August 15, 2015) Peck gets late for class to teach Joey, Macy and Boyle after hanging out with Freddy during the nighttime. The next night, he tries to fall asleep but gets disturbed. Freddy and Peck use their imaginations during a rainy day. *The Movie / The Basement (August 22, 2015) Freddy and Peck make a movie with their video camera. Peck shows Freddy what's down in the basement (his lab), but as they go down Freddy accidentally locks the door, leaving them locked inside the basement. *Time Travel / Babysitting (August 29, 2015) Freddy and Peck build their own time machine. Freddy and Peck watch over Maddy for Etta, but things get sticky when Maddy gets too optimistic about the world around her as Freddy and Peck go after her for her safety. *The Big Coaster / Highway Traffic (September 7, 2015) Freddy, Peck and the gang visit the amusement park to ride a roller coaster, but Peck gets scared by seeing how tall it is. Freddy and Peck, along with Otis, Pip and Pig get stuck on a highway median. *Unfortunate Cookie / The Treehouse (September 12, 2015) At a Chinese restaurant, Otis switches his bad luck fortune with Peck's good luck fortune, as Peck goes through a series of bad luck. Freddy and Peck build a treehouse. *Coffee Night / The Clones (September 19, 2015) Freddy and Peck drink coffee around the nighttime that makes them hyper. Freddy and Peck make clones of themselves. *The Shrink Ray / Boys' Night (September 19, 2015) Freddy and Peck gets shrunken by a shrinking ray and gets stuck inside Otis' body. Freddy, Peck and the boys have a night out at the barn while Abby and Bessy are gone, but things go awry when a news broadcaster reports a lion escapes from the zoo and heads to the barn. *Lost! (September 26, 2015) After feeling unappreciated, Freddy and Peck run away from the barn and end up lost in the woods. *Peck Grows Feathers / Freddy's Song (October 3, 2015) Peck wishes to grow feathers and his wish come true. At the end, it turns out to be a dream. Freddy makes an abysmal song. (This episode is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Sing a Song of Patrick") *The False Alarm / The Phone (October 10, 2015) A false alarm happened on the Barn Night, and Freddy gets accused. So Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Peck and Duke try to find out who did it. Freddy recieves a new phone, and decide to sing a song about Inga and accidentally sends it, so he and Peck must delete it before she hear it. *Halloween Night (October 17, 2015) The barnyard prepares for a big Halloween shindig. Also, Freddy and Peck get Inga and Hanna to stay in the pumpkin patch with them to see the Great Zuchini. *The Injured Rooster (October 19, 2015) / The Haunted Statue (October 17, 2015) Freddy and Peck go bike riding with Inga and Hanna, and Peck ends up getting injured after tripping over a big rock. Freddy and Peck find a statue that Otis buried and soon realize it's haunted. Note: This episode premiered on October 17, 2015, along with "Halloween Night". *The Halloween Maze (October 24, 2015) The animals claim that Weird Al's Halloween maze in last year's Halloween Barn Fair wasn't scary. However, things start to change next year when Bessy took over, as the animals get trapped in the maze. Note: This episode was paired with "The Haunted Statue" until November when it re-airs, it was replaced with "The Injured Rooster". *The Thief / Viral Net (November 7, 2015) A thief has been going around stealing stuffs, and Peck gets accused. Freddy and Peck make internet videos to impress Inga and Hanna, but goes wrong and becomes viral. *The Wildnerness / The Skunk (November 14, 2015) Otis decides to take Freddy, Peck, Pip, Pig and Duke out to the wilderness after watching a video about nature on the internet. Peck gets sprayed by Pig's skunk, Skunky. *The Saturday / Handcuffed (November 21, 2015) On Saturday, Freddy decide to climb up a tree and Peck is online on FaceBarn (parody of Facebook), but things go awry when Freddy get stuck and a spider invades Peck's laptop. Meanwhile, Otis and Pip get an automatic vacuum cleaner, that later starts having a mind of its' own. Freddy and Peck get handcuffed together. *Truth or Dare? (December 5, 2015) After tired of playing charades, Freddy, Peck and the gang decide to play Truth or Dare. They all dare each other to act like them (Freddy acts like Pip, Peck acts like Otis, Otis acts like Peck, Pip acts like Pig and Pig acts like Freddy). *Virtual Peck / Joke's on You (December 12, 2015) Peck gets a new game called "SumCity 2000" and wants to play on the Virt-Boy, but Otis is hogging up the console. Freddy starts pulling up jokes. *Christmas Time (December 19, 2015) On Christmas Eve, Freddy and Peck must find a perfect gift for Inga and Hanna. *Snow Tubing Experience / Dollars and Ferrets (December 26, 2015) Freddy, Peck and the gang goes snow tubing but Peck is scared to go and he's too afraid to admit it. After Freddy borrows money for a concert, he soon realizes that he must repay the loan before the night is over at an interest rate. *The Good Luck Blanket / Voice Excelerator 5000 (January 2, 2016) Freddy lost his good luck blanket, so he try to find out who took it. Peck invents a voice excelerator 5000 that makes their voices sound just like others' voices. *Positive Freddy (January 6, 2016) Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Peck and Duke all help Freddy be positive to attract Inga. *The Rude-Inator Machine / Peck's Birthday (January 9, 2016) Peck invents a rude-inator machine for rude people to become nice, and when he and Freddy went inside, the machine creates nice and rude counterparts of them. So the nice counterparts must capture their rude counterparts. Freddy must find a perfect gift for Peck on his birthday. *Karate Boys / Peck's Sneeze (January 16, 2016) Freddy and Peck decide to wear martial-arts costumes, but are unaware that they're being made fun of. Peck gets an allergy and his cute sneeze goes viral on the internet. *Freddy's Valentine Gift (February 6, 2016) Peck, Inga and Hanna make the best Valentine gift for Freddy, so Peck takes Freddy to the Barn Amusement Park to wait for the surprise. But things go awry when birds attack the surprise gift and Freddy goes crazy. Note: This episode is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Valentine's Day". Season 2 On October 1, 2015, a second season has been announced. It premiered on March 26, 2016. *Nature Peck / The Cones (March 26, 2016) Peck decides to live in the wild. Note: This episode is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Nature Pants". After getting injured, Freddy and Peck have to wear cones for a week. *April Fools! (April 1, 2016) Freddy pulls April Fools' jokes. *Garage Sale (April 2, 2016) Freddy and Peck go to a garage sale. *Barn Kart Race / The Balloon (April 9, 2016) Freddy and Peck build their own kart for the Barn Kart Race. Freddy and Peck chase after a balloon. *The Yeti / Pizza Order (April 16, 2016) Freddy, Peck, Otis, Pip, Pig and Duke become paranoid after hearing stories of the yeti. Note: This episode is similar to the Harvey Beaks episode "Yeti Ready". The animals order a pizza and wait all night to the next day for the pizza to arrive. *The Sky is Falling, the Sky is Falling! / The Spot (April 23, 2016) Freddy and Peck think the end of the world is coming. Freddy and Peck must protect their best spot at the beach. *The Bubble / Finger Trapped (April 30, 2016) Freddy gets a plastic bubble to play around in. Freddy and Peck get their finger stuck in a Chinese finger trap. *The Video / No Power! (May 7, 2016) Freddy makes a video. After plugging a lot of plugs, the lights in the Barnyard goes off. Note: This episode is similar to the Loud House episode "Left in the Dark". *Comic Book / The Servant (May 14, 2016) Freddy becomes addicted to a comic book, despite he doesn't read. Freddy orders a robot servant to do things for him, but things go awry when Freddy becomes too lazy. *The Treasure Hunt (May 30, 2016) When Freddy and Peck find a piece of a map on the floor, they convince the others that there's treasure around, so they split up and search for it. Note: This episode has the same title to the Back at the Barnyard episode, which makes it a coincidence. *The Tent / Kiddie Pool (June 4, 2016) Freddy, Peck, Otis, Pip and Pig decide to spend the night outside in a tent while talking about UFOs. Freddy and Peck buy a kiddie pool for themselves. *The Helium Problem / Secret Language (July 2, 2016) Freddy has a helium voice disorder. Freddy and Peck's secret language has been revealed. Note: This episode is similar to the Harvey Beaks episode "Foofee". *The Bet / The Eagle (July 10, 2016) After a bet was made, the animals must go through the whole day without doing their annoying habits. Note: This episode is similar to the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "All Eds Are Off" and the Loud House episode "Undie Pressure". Freddy and Peck take care of an eagle who can't fly. *The Elephant / Schmoozy Returns (July 22, 2016) Freddy brings home an elephant. Schmoozy returns to the barnyard. *Cock-a-nesia! (February 25, 2017) Peck gets amnesia. *Animals at the Hotel / The Super-Duper Market! (March 4, 2017) After Freddy and Peck (including Pig) infest the barn with ants, the animals decide to check out a hotel. Freddy sneaks into a store called "The Super-Duper Market" to get some cereal he wants, and he causes havoc at the store. Note: This episode is similar to the Rugrats episode "Incident at Aisle Seven" and the Loud House episode "Cereal Offender". *Early AM Rush / The New Toy (March 11, 2017) Freddy wakes up at 5:00 in the morning. Peck orders a new toy that he wants to keep in mint condition, but Freddy accidentally breaks it. Trivia *The show didn't actually get cancelled on March 11, 2017. They were originally intended to have new episodes but since Tino Insana, the voice of Pig, died, the show got cancelled after that. Category:NickTV Shows Category:TV Series